Quizás si todo haya sido un sueño
by Cam Parks
Summary: ¿Puede ser? ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Y si todo era mentira?
1. Chapter 1

Thomas Pv

Era muy temprano,no podía dormir,fui al comedor para alimentarme , todo había cambiado, desde la caída de CRUEL ya todo no era lo mismo , comí algo rápidamente.

Ahora me encargaba de el huerto , en esta nueva vida, había un laberinto pero ya no había cuchillas escarabajo no penitentes, ahora esa variable sólo servía como distracción.

Ayer si había ido la luz eléctrica, eso puso de malas a bastantes personas , en especial a Sartén ... Ayer estuve todo el día con Brenda , cerca al lago, riendo , jugando...

Las cosas que sentía por Brenda, era un sentimiento único, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, odiaba mentirme a mí mismo , a pesar de que lo negará , ya lo había sentido, yo lo sabía , yo lo sentía...

Vi el laberinto, nadie todavía se había despertado , _Quizás...sólo si quizás pueda ir ,dar una vuelta y regresar a tiempo_ \- pensó, era una idea arriesgada , pero que es la vida sin un poco de ello, si quería llegar temprano, tenía que irse ...

Corrió,corrió,como lo hacía antes,se sentía oxidado desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sentía que a pesar de que le agradaba sembrar plantas , amaba correr , eso era lo suyo,derecha,izquierda,derecha,izquierda,derecha,derecha,puedo sentir que alguien también corría,después sólo había silencio, se acercó lentamente , escuchaba voces, entonces lo vio, a un chico,de aproximadamente 20 años , estaba ahí hablando con alguien desde un aparato extraño que se encontraba en el suelo ...

 _Deedee, ya te he dicho , que no hay nadie con esas características - decía , mientras revisaba algo en su carpeta llena de papeles que tenía en la mano..._

 _Pero ...yo ...bueno si tu lo dices , pero se me hace familiar - respondieron por el aparato ,era la voz de una chica - En estos momentos es en que odio, no poder recordar nada..._

 _Tranquila...¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto el chico- Bueno a parte de recuperarte de tu pequeña fractura_

 _Revisando el diseño de el área y algunos de los suministros que vamos a enviar , puedes creer las cosas increíbles que piden - dice ella_

 _Claro que si , Deedee...¿Puedes decirme las coordenadas?- dijo el chico_

 _AB7463, no puedo créelo, ¿Tú lo puedes creer? , es decir , sobre ... Ya sabes lo que hablo- dijo la chica, parecía avergonzada_

 _No,no puedo aún creerlo , pero ese no es nuestro problema - dice el chico- Deede, deberías dejar de espiar a la gente_

 _¿Por que lo dices?- pregunta- Pues lo lamento, además no es espiar cuando hablan de ti ...¿Sabes? Cada vez estoy más segura de que voy a recuperar mis recuerdos_

Al oir esas palabras ,no pude evitar sorprenderme ,¿Quienes eran esas personas?,¿De donde venían?, se acercó un poco más

 _Deedee,déjame decirte algo, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco , con el IQ más alto, deja de atormentarte- le decía - ¿Qué ganas leyendo sobre La biografía de Edison?_

 _Más inteligencia,¿será? - dijo ella como si fuera algo demasiado obvio- Escuchó voces dentro de mi cabeza, pero cada vez que trató de recordar los rostros , no hay nada...¿Alguna vez hemos visto una película cursi o algo parecido, sobre una pareja?_

 _No,claro que no-dijo el - Ya termine , misión del día , completa_

¿Misión?

 _Recuerdo oír a alguien , a dos personas , una conversación, el me pregunta sobre algo y yo le digo algo sobre unos amantes...Después de eso le sigue un gran dolor de cabeza- decía_

 _A_ mi se me hacía extraño y cada vez más cercano lo que la chica decía ...¿Qué podía ser? , quería acercarme más pero en eso tropecé , el chico me vio, me levantó rápidamente y comencé a perseguirlo , pero el es más rápido, al final se escapa, en eso decido que tengo volver al recordar que me había ido sin avisar.

Entonces escuchó la voz de una chica.

 _¿Evans? , ¿Estas ahí?-decia- Vamos , está bien , te prometo que nunca volveré a hablar del tema_

No respondí por miedo a que quizás me descubriera , sólo me quedé viendo el aparato.

 _Acá me están llamando , vamos respondeme -decía - Evans , no seas grosero con tu jefe, vamos, si no respondes te voy a seguir atormentado._

Pero todo era silencio.

 _Bueno , si no me vas a hablar , es tu decisión, estoy segura de que ya estás viniendo aquí , es por eso que no me contestas, sólo quería decirte que ya cree la fórmula, sólo falta probarla.._

Yo sólo respiraba lo más silenciosamente posible, cogí el aparato cuidadosamente y corrí hacía el área.

 _Diablos, lo acabo de entender, corre, corre, nunca había sucedido esto , no te preocupes,nadie se enterara- decía , me preguntaba como lo sabia-¿Te han atrapado , cierto?_

Después de esas palabras , no se escuchó nada más...


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Pv

Al llegar al claro , puedo notar que algunos ya se habían levantado y comenzaban a ser su trabajo entonces veo a Minho acercarse.

Oye capullo , ¿Donde estabas?- me dice , pude notar que estaba preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?

Necesitamos hablar -le digo mientras miró a mi alrededor para ver si alguien escuchaba , le indicó que me siga a la cabaña que me habían construido ya que ahora soy guardián.

¿Qué pasa? - me dice y me mira , espera que saqué algo extraordinario o al menos le diga una noticia interesante.

Hoy día fui temprano al laberinto , encontré a un chico , estaba hablando con alguien a través de esto - le digo y le enseñó el aparato , el me mira con cara de confusión - había alguien detrás de aquí que le hablaba.

¿De que hablas ? - me dice y me quita el objeto y comienza a hablarle pero no responde - Quizás sea algo inventado por ellos - me dice - pero no importa , por ahora , recién ha vuelto la electricidad , así que ve a comer pingajo.

Me Dice y se va , no puedo creer como fue su reacción , creí que se iba a sorprender pero nada. Guarde el objeto en un cajoncito y me fui a comer .

Thomas , ¿Donde te habías metido? - escuchó la voz femenina de alguien atrás mío y siente como me abraza - Estaba preocupada.

No tenías por que - le digo y la beso - sólo salí un rato a tomar aire.

Si , pues te demorabas demasiado - me dice y me vuelve a besar , al final nos separamos- ¿Ya has comido?

No - le digo , a decir verdad había logrado agarrar unas cosas pero mi estómago aún rugía-Ven ,vamos.

Fuimos a comer , estuvimos charlando de algunas cosas , ella ahora se encargaba de atender a los heridos , después de todo era lo que la apasionada , a mí después de todo ,sólo quería ser corredor pero ahora que ya no hay peligro , no era necesario.

Nos separamos ella se fue con,los mediqueros , mientras que yo me fui al huerto , hoy día íbamos a sembrar unas semillas que nos habían enviado recientemente, así fue todo el día , al principio era aburrido y difícil pero te acostumbrabas.

Después de un largo día , fui al comedor en donde Sartén me dio algo para comer , vino Brenda y estuvimos juntos soportando la burla de los demás .

Thomas - me dijo ella en un susurro , yo me acerco para ver lo que pasaba - Me preguntaba que tan cansado estabas.

Bueno a decir verdad estoy muy cansado - le digo y le tomo su cara entre mis manos - Pero puedo darme una ducha y ya está.

Veo como se ríe , esa risa que me gustaba que haga , me gustaba verla alegre , ella no se merecía sufrir , no , ella ya había sufrido bastante .

Bueno , pues yo si estoy cansada - me dice y se ríe de mi cara - Pero mañana podemos hacer un picnic , si deseas.

Eso suena genial - le digo y la abrazo-

Excelente - le dice y se separa para irse corriendo entonces voltea y me grita - Nos vemos mañana , Tom.

Le sonrió y asiento , esa sonrisa sólo duró un rato después se esfumó , no sabía que era lo que me pasaba , no actuaba así , después de todo ella sólo me dijo Tom . _... Tom , Tom, por favor Perdóname , no quería hacerlo , ellos me obligaron._

Sacudi la cabeza evitando intensificar ese recuerdo , tenía que superarlo , ya había pasado medio año , creo , desde su muerte . Me fui a mi cabaña y me eché en mi cama , entonces escucho una voz.

 _Charl , ¿Estas ahí? - me dice , es lo único que llegó a escuchar , abro el cajón donde había guardado ese aparato_ , lo sacó cuidadosamente , evitando hacer ruido - _No deberías preocuparte , nadie sabe lo que sucedió , sólo yo , a pesar de eso me siento culpable quizás hablé muy fuerte_.

Escucho su forma de hablar , parecía arrepentida , pero ¿De qué?

 _Se que estas quizás molesto , pero quería decirte que hoy cuando fui a buscar algo para una de las chicas del área , encontré una maleta , Ava me dijo que no servía y que lo votará , así que quiero que lo lleves mañana cuando vayas , ocultalo en alguno de esos lugares_

Montones de pensamientos cruzaron por mi cabeza , no entendía nada de lo que hablaba.

 _Lo lamento Charl , ya te lo dije pero te lo repito , sólo es que se me hacía raro , últimamente Ava habla sobre mi y otras personas , la he escuchado , quiere que hagamos algo , no se que , no cuando pero dice que es importante. - me dice , yo sólo la escucho por miedo a que se de cuenta que de esta hablando con un desconocido - Bien , nos vemos mañana, Lou y yo , tenemos que revisar los últimos detalles para enviar los suministros ,así que tengo que dormir ... Hasta luego_


	3. Chapter 3

Deedee Pv

La cabeza me dolía , aún no sabía por que pero cada vez que recordaba esas voces extrañas en mi cabeza , me dolía , me preguntaba si eso recordar , le preguntaba a Lou y Charl pero ellos no decían nada útil . Me levanté , me duche y me cambie lo más rápido que pude , estaba unos poco atrasada con los nuevos planos que tenía que realizar sobre el área , dentro de poco se le iba a mandar los suministros de vuelta , según Lou , los chicos cada vez más perdían la razón , uno trató de pedirle un televisor, pero al final parece que se llevó una gran decepción.

Deedee , ¿Como estas? ¿ Te quedaste hasta tarde? - escuchó decir a alguien mientras se acerca , era una chica con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel al igual que yo ,llevaba una bata - No entiendo por que lo haces.

Amo mi trabajo - le digo y camino con ella- Dime Lou , terminaste de completar los suministros para enviarlos.

Si , sólo nos falta algunos - me dice y me sonríe - Ven , vamos - me tiende la mano-

Sabes que no puedo ,mejor ven tú - le digo y la llevo hacía mi área donde trabajaba - Ya has trabajado mucho.

Es verdad - me dice y se ríe , yo comienzo a buscar algo en la laptop , mientras dibujo un boceto sobre los planos que estaba me habían encargado - Hubo un corte circuito , la luz en el área.

Charl ya fue a arreglar eso - me dice con una sonrisa - Fue lo más temprano posible , ayer lo estuviste atormentado con que vaya .

Es cierto , sólo quería asegurarme - le miento , últimamente ando perdida. - Bueno , tenemos otra noticia , no sabía que había una pareja de tortolos en el área - le digo y veo como ella cambia su semblante.

Yo tampoco sabía , es decir a nosotros no nos importa su vida personal - me dice , yo sonrió al verla con los brazos cruzados.

Lo se - le digo y le enseñó algo - Su cumpleaños es mañana , y por lo que escuchado , no nos han pedido ningún regalo.

Quizás el ya lo haya hecho , ya sabes a mano - me dice causando que yo me ría- Bueno si el tonto no pidió nada , es por que quizás ellos no toman en cuenta que día o hora es.

Claro - le digo y cierto la pestaña en donde estaba la noticia - Entonces avisémosle al tonto - al decir esto,le comienzo a caminar mientras que ella me sigue , entramos a mi dormitorio , este era el más grande de todos , naturalmente la mayoría dormía en grupos pero yo no lo hacia.

Vamos a buscar algo - le digo y comenzamos a buscar algo en los cajones , pero no encontramos nada.

Se me había olvidado , Felicitaciones - me dice , yo volteo a verla confundida por lo que había dicho - No has visto todavía los puntajes.

No y no quiero ir , así que infórmame que pasó - le digo mientras sigo buscando , ella se sienta en mi cama y comienza a hablar

No es una sorpresa , tienes el mejor puntaje de todos ... 1000 sobre 1000 - me dice - Cuando digo de todos , es de todos , Charl sólo llegó a 932 , pero ocupa el primer lugar de los Hombres.

Y tú? - le digo , mientras reviso en mi joyería si habría algo que valiera la pena.

Segundo lugar - me dice - Con 912 puntos , algunos creen que nuestra prueba es más fácil y bueno , lo típico , ya que nuestra prueba sólo consta de 800 preguntas , entonces dicen que es injusto , ya que la de ellos consta con 1000 preguntas , separadas en los tres niveles.

Nuestra prueba consta de 800 preguntas? - le pregunto ya que siempre las que me mandaban a mi constaba de 1000.

Si , aunque nuestras preguntas son difíciles - me dice y me ayuda recién en la búsqueda.

Buenos la mía siempre a contado de 1000 - le digo , ella se sorprende , y me mira como si fuera sospechosa de algo yo sólo asiento.

Increíble , espera a que se enteren todos - me dice pero yo lo niego, ya que sería algo incómodo - Bueno al menos se que canasta justamente , Deedee tienes el IQ más alto que he conocido.

No exageres - le digo y me levanto - Diablos no encuentro nada - veo como ella se le cae unos portafolios que por suerte estaba cerrados , me acerco a ella para ayudarle pero me tropiezo con algo y me caigo .

Diablos , deberías tener más cuidado - me dice , yo la fulmino con la mirada , ella sólo se ríe y me ayuda a sentarme en la cama , después recoge los portafolios y lo que se había caído de un sobre - Mira esto , que es lo que me encuentro.

Me acerco a ella y veo lo que me habla , era una cajita de terciopelo con un pequeño lazito , me lo da y yo lo abro, dentro había un pequeño pero hermoso anillo.

Esto es mío? - me pregunto - De donde se ha caído?

Venía en este pequeño sobre - me dice , yo me lo pongo y me queda a la perfección - Y si , si es tuyo , lo piensas regalar.

Quien me lo habrá dado? - le digo y ella se encoge de los hombros - Y si era de mis padres , mejor no , habrá algo más seguro ahí adentro.

No , no hay nada - dice Lou, después de mirar el sobre , entonces va al cajón donde estaba los portafolios y veo que saca un cofre , no encuentra como abrirlo ,y yo tampoco se , entonces ve una pequeña cadena donde tenía una llave y lo abre - Bien aquí si tienes algo para regalar , incluso a mí.

Me enseña el cofre en donde había algunas pulseras , aretes , entre otras accesorios. Miró cada uno de ellos y veo un collar que lleva un corazón a la mitad , era muy bonito pero necesitaba la otra mitad , lo agarré y comencé a buscar su complemento pero nada .

Esto está bonito - le digo y le enseño , ella me mira de una manera incrédula - Está bien , mejor otro , que te parece este .

Le enseñe una pulsera , en donde se encontraba la Luna y la estrella , en cada uno , se cambia de posición.

Excelente - me dice y lo agarra , le doy la caja donde estaba el anillo - Lo pondré aquí entonces - veo como lo coloca cuidadosamente y lo cierra - Así es como salvamos al tonto enamorado de morir en manos de su novia cumpleañera

Me río junto con ella de su comentario , intentó levantarme pero no puedo , me duele un poco.

No te preocupes , tu sólo ve y ponlo preocúpate de que llega en manos del enamorado y no en el que los quiere separar - le digo y ella se ríe -Yo estaré un rato aquí después nos encontramos - me da un sonrisa y se va

Agarró el cajón donde tenía una pomada , la abro y la encuentro ahí junto a mi walkie talkie , que era como una especie de comunicador portátil , agarró los dos , me echo la pomada con la mano derecha y comienzo a sobar , mientras que con la izquierda agarró el comunicador.

 _Hey!Charl - digo en el comunicador esperando la respuesta de alguien._

 _Creo que mi jefa estaría trabajando - escuchó la voz masculina a través del comunicador - pero me equivoqué._

 _Jajaja , gracioso - le digo , puedo sentir su sonrisa que estaría invadiendo en su cara a pesar de que no lo veo - Lo que pasa es que me torcí un poco el tobillo pero ya estoy bien._

 _Deberías tener más cuidado - lo escucho decir - Felicidades por cierto._

 _Tu también estas con eso? - le digo un poco fastidiada - No le veo nada de gracia , ni de sentirme orgullosa de sacar el mayor puntaje de una simple prueba._

 _Eres la cerebrito de los cerebritos - dice el y se ríe - Considérate afortunada , yo sólo salgo con cerebritos avanzadas._

 _Jajajaj , pasó - le digo , sonrió por su tonta broma , en eso escucho alguien tocar la puerta - Adelante._

 _Aparece un señor con bata , de aproximadamente 46 años , con unos lentes y unos ojos color verdes profundos._

 _Benjamín , ¿Qué pasó? - le digo , el al igual que yo se encargaba de liderar su área , la única diferencia es que lo que el hacía tenía que consultármelo a mi , ya que yo no sólo lideraba mi área , sino también a los líderes , esto era gracias a que Ava me tenía mucho aprecio._

 _Ava, quiere verte - me dice y me mira como estoy en mi cama - Ahora._

 _Si hay voy dile , por favor - le digo , el me mira incrédulo - me he torcido el tobillo un poco y estoy utilizando la pomada que creaste - con esto puedo ver como cambia su postura y parece orgulloso de si mismo - con esto voy a curarme enseguida o al menos me calmara , enseguida voy._

 _Bueno , le avisaré - me dice y antes de que cierre la puerta , voltea y me comunica algo- Hoy hemos tenido una reunión importante, creo que es por eso que te citaron , no estuviste ahí ya que aún seguías durmiendo , ella te lo va a comunicar , te recomiendo que aceptes todo lo que te proponga después de todo eres la única capaz de hacerlos , felicitaciones por tu puntaje , el que obtuviste entre los chicos, con la misma cantidad de preguntas de los hombres e incluso un poco más difíciles y el que obtuviste entre nosotros... ERES LA LÍDER DE LOS LÍDERES._

 _Me quedé asombrada por que lo que dijo que sólo logré formular un Gracias,que sonaba casi como un lamento , el se sólo asintió y se fue._

 _Deedee, sigues ahí? - escuché a alguien y entonces reacciones , agarré el comunicador que había escondido en mi almohada._

 _Si , lo lamento , vino Benjamín - le dije , tratando de sonar normal , no entendía lo último que había dicho , recientemente se había integrado al grupo de los líderes y ya los había superado? Eso era posible?_

 _Si , lo noté , entonces doblemente felicitaciones - me dijo - Lo escuché todo , creía que ustedes sólo eran 800 preguntas._

 _Bueno , fue una sorpresa , ni yo lo sabía - le dije tratando de defenderme - Aún no entiendo como logre en mayor puntaje, ese día me dolía la cabeza , creo que estaba a punto de explotar._

 _Por? Te habrá salido humo? - me dijo esto último riéndose._

 _No , no lo creo - le digo riéndome - Pude ver un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, delgado, de cabello castaño y mide aproximadamente 1, 80 m. de alto, creo._

 _Que especifica - dijo el y se rió - No es necesario que lo especifiques sino deseas salir conmigo._

 _No es que no desee salir contigo - le dije tratando de explicarle._

 _Entonces, si deseas? - me dice , yo sólo suspiro._

 _No , no deseo - le digo de una forma sería - Te estaba hablando de un chico._

 _Entonces , tengo que ser así , para que salgas conmigo? - me dice el_

 _Pues algo - le digo - Bueno sí._

 _Entonces háblame , veré que hago - me dice._

 _Buenos , continuó - le digo sonriendo - Era o debes ser un muchacho de unos dieciséis años o puede ser ahora de más , delgado, de cabello castaño y mide aproximadamente 1, 80 m de alto._

 _Bien, entonces creo que lo cumplo , déjame que me pinte el cabello y ya está - me dice el de forma burlonas aunque creo notar un poco de seriedad en su voz - Ese chico no tiene nada en especial , lo que el tienes es fácil de conseguir._

 _No lo creas - le digo y me quedo pensando un momento - Hay algo de el que lo hace único y especial._

 _En serio? - me dice el - Que cosa puede ser ?_

 _Sus ojos - le digo , era como si siempre hubiese esperado esa pregunta - Sus ojos son penetrantes y su mirada que parece ser contemplativa pero en donde se ocultaba millones de sentimientos , pensamientos , y es el , el hombre de mis sueños._

 _Bueno , ahí si le veo algo difícil pero no imposible - me dice el un poco preocupado , o al menos eso es lo que noto en su tono de voz - Dime , como le pondrías al hombre de tus sueños ? Charles?_

 _No , claro que no , Charl - le digo riéndose - Le pondría ... Ahh ... No se que difícil - trato de pensar en un nombre , entonces se me ocurre algo, era algo repentino ya que no había escuchado a nadie llamarse así - Lo llamaría Tom... Thomas._


End file.
